It Was Inevitable
by TennantBird
Summary: Naomi, granddaughter of the great chef Yolanda, wants nothing more than to become the best cook in the world. But when Chase, Yolanda's old protegee, comes back to Waffle Island, her dream becomes endangered because she feels he's a better chef than her.
1. Chapter 1

I stared intently at the big, stubborn pot in front of me, willing the mushroom stew I was currently cooking not to burn. As soon as I saw the first bubble come to the surface and pop, signaling the start of the boiling point, I leapt at the thing like a hungry hyena with my ladle and vigorously stirred the contents until I was satisfied with the creaminess and texture of the stew. I wasn't much of one for mushrooms, or for stew, for that matter, but I was certain Yolanda would approve. She always liked it when I made healthy stuff. As long as I didn't get careless like last time and let all the carrots and mushrooms fuse to the inside of the pot and completely ruin it.

Sighing, then sending a puff of air up to blow my long bangs out of my right eye, I solemnly sat back to continue my vigil of my stew. Cooking was tricky business, especially with Yolanda, my mentor. And grandma, it turns out. But I rarely ever thought of her that way, nor called her so. We didn't even look related. Me, with my plain dark brown hair sloppily pulled back in a long ponytail to keep it out of the food and tanned skin. The only physical similarity was our forest-green eyes. Apparently I got most of my looks from my dad, the one unrelated to Yolanda. But I wouldn't really know, since I don't even know what he looked like. All I do know is that his name was Seymour. I did know my mom, but only until I was about four, so I don't remember much of her either. All I have is a picture.

My mom, who's name was Abigail, most definitely was Yolanda's daughter. And Jake's younger sister. She had the pink hair and green eyes. She dressed mildly old-fashioned and, at least in the picture, had that small, polite smile that seemed to run in the family. Even I have it. Though according to Uncle Jake my mom was a troublemaker, and the smile was a cover-up.

And, of course, my mom was an awesome cook. Possibly better than Yolanda, according to the great chef herself.

I leapt at the stew once more, stirred it a few more times, smelled it (getting a face full of steam in the process, dampening my side bangs so they were plastered to my forehead), and was finally satisfied it was done. I switched off the burner and carefully lifted the big pot of stew off, all the while trying to uselessly blow my wet bangs away out of my eye again.

"Yolanda?" I called a little hesitantly into the dining area of the Sundae Inn, where she was chatting earnestly with Uncle Jake, probably about my cousin Maya and her awful cooking. I didn't like to interrupt, but I also didn't want my evaluation of my stew to be of a cold one. I set the heavy pot down with a thunk on a hot pad on the counter.

Yolanda looked up from her conversation and smiled at me, nodding. She said one more unintelligible sentence to her son before coming over to me in the kitchen, where I wrung my apron nervously.

"Hm, what do we have here, Naomi?" she murmured more to herself than me as she stared into the pot.

I answered anyway. "Mushroom stew."

She nodded absently, then went into her usual procedure of testing food. First she eyed it carefully. Then she smelled it thoroughly, taking a long, deep breath of the steam still rising from the stew. Next she finally tasted it. I eyed her from the corner of my eye as she did so, knowing she didn't like to be stared at very much, especially when evaluating food.

"Mm, that's pretty good, Naomi," Yolanda told me as I turned to face her, my spirits lifting considerably high. I was a bit of a sucker for being praised. "The carrots are a really nice touch-"

She stopped short as someone entered the Inn. I could tell she was about to do her usual "Welcome to the Sundae Inn!", and she already had her mouth open to do so, but then she got a puzzled expression on her face and what came out was, "Chase?"

I turned around, my heart flitting nervously and with a bit of anger that someone would just waltz in and ruin my test just like that.

Yolanda seemed to forget our cooking session and left the kitchen to eagerly greet the messy-haired boy who had just entered. He looked about my age, maybe a year older, and his purple eyes glinted with something like nostalgia as he looked around the dining area.

"Chase, you're back!" Yolanda sounded unbelievably delighted. I felt myself seethe with jealousy.

"Yeah, so I am," the guy replied in an uncaring tone that totally clashed with his emotional eyes. I felt an eyebrow raise at that. Not just anyone could get away with talking like that to Yolanda.

Aunt Colleen was next to come and greet the newcomer. "Oh, Chase, it's good to see you again! Maya is upstairs."

"I don't care where Maya is."

A corner of my mouth twitched. This guy, Chase, had ruined my cooking evaluation, but then again, I kinda liked the way he could ruffle people's feathers without even trying.

Suddenly I found myself locked with his purple gaze. I stiffened, then went to lamely stir my finished stew just so I could break eye contact.

"Who's that?" Chase's tone was still uncaring and he acted like I wasn't even there, which this time ruffled _my_ feathers a little bit.

"Oh, that's Naomi." Aunt Colleen sounded almost jittery now. "She is... well, we weren't sure if you were coming back..."

"My replacement?" he answered his own question, his voice still monotone as ever.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both my aunt and Yolanda nodding guiltily. My eyes widened, but luckily my bangs obscured them. I continued to stir, my grip on the handle much tighter.

I was a replacement? For this guy? Yolanda hadn't mentioned anyone by the name of Chase since I was apprenticed under her, two years ago. So she probably hadn't even thought I had outstanding cooking ability... She probably just apprenticed me because I was related to her and Maya had no cooking skills whatsoever. My teeth started to grind against each other.

"Why are you stirring that when it's already finished?" Chase was right behind me.

I jumped a little at the sound of his voice, but didn't answer him. Instead, I let go of the ladle and pushed Chase aside, storming out of the Sundae Inn.

Rain immediately pelted me in the face as soon as I opened the door. Cursing, I drew the hood of my purple sweatshirt over my head, making my ponytail stick out at an awkward, uncomfortable angle over my shoulder. But I was too mad to care. I ran all the way to my house in the Caramel River District, right outside the entrance to town.

Once inside, I tore off my apron and hurled it on the floor. I violently shook my head to dislodge my hood. Trying to keep my temper under mild control, I forced myself to slowly walk over to a little end table near the foot of my bed and kneeled down beside it.

I rested my face in my arms and cried. Cried because I'd probably lost my job. Cried because it all seemed utterly hopeless.

When my sobs were reduced to sniffles, I glanced up at my mom's picture sitting in front of me. "I'm sorry, Mom," I managed. "I guess I'll never be as good as you."

I sat there staring at her photo for a few more minutes until the phone rang. At first I didn't answer it. Then the person tried again. I sighed. It was probably Aunt Colleen, calling to comfort me since my career here on Waffle Island was now lost.

Slowly, I got up and made my way over to the phone. My tiny house was a mess, but I liked it that way. It felt more "homy" and less fake.

"Hello?" I was determined not to let Aunt Colleen know I had been crying.

"Naomi? It's Yolanda."

_Oh,_ I thought, a bit resentful. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you run off like that? I'm sorry I never told you about Chase. It just never occurred to me that you'd take offense if he came back."

"I was his _replacement,_" I couldn't help but point out bitterly.

"Well, yes, you were, but do you think I would have chosen anyone?" I resisted the urge to say yes. "I choose only the best for my proteges, you know. You have the potential to follow in Abigail's footsteps."

I was silent at that. Of course, I was secretly thrilling on the inside, but there was no way I was going to let Yolanda know that.

"...So I didn't lose my job?" I asked after a few moments.

My grandma gave a hearty laugh at that. "Lose your job? Why would you ever think that, dear? We've only got a new employee, is all!"

Well, it wasn't so bad after all. In the mornings, at least.

It was just me and Yolanda to work on my cooking from nine to 2:30, when mine and Chase's shifts overlapped. Luckily I left at five, so I only had to suffer through a two and-a-half hour nightmare.

Did I say nightmare? Yeah, I did. Here's why:

Yolanda left during that period of the day to go order more supplies or run her own errands. Which left Chase, and me, two and-a-half hours, _alone_.

Chase was not a talkative guy. When he did talk, he was criticizing my food. Or saying to leave him alone because he was trying to concentrate. Believe it or not, I actually tried to become friends with him once or twice. But he would always just wave it off without even looking at me.

That was only part of the reason I gave up trying to become friends, or even acquaintances, with Chase. The second reason was that I began to resent him more than when I first found out I was his "replacement". Why? He was better at cooking than me.

Chase seemed to get everything _perfect._ All the time. While I would have to put my struggling heart and soul into one recipe, he could effortlessly take on three at once and still get them all to taste plain awesome. Mine, however, would be burned at this point and I would have to start over. Yolanda also seemed to prefer Chase over me, which I couldn't stand, being one who likes to be the center of attention.

By the end of Chase's first week working at the Sundae Inn, I was near tears again. This was so frustrating! Chase was probably better than my mom!

I bit my lip as I thought that. I mentally scolded myself. Chase might be _close_ to my mom's cooking, but no one could beat her. I had to believe that and become the best chef in the world.

"Something bothering you, Naomi?"

I jumped for not the first time at the sound of Chase's voice. Then I blinked. This was the first time he had ever willingly talked to me other than asking me to pass an ingredient or something like that. I was surprised he even remembered my name. I slowly turned to face him.

"Yeah, I guess... Why do you care?" My tone was guarded as I eyed him suspiciously.

He just shrugged. "Being stressed doesn't make for good food now, does it? You're going to let that burn if you keep your back to it, you know," he added, gesturing to my omelet, which was now starting to smoke. My eyes widened and I whipped around to flip it, but cautiously continued the conversation, back still to him.

"Um, I guess not."

"So what's bothering you?"

My eyes narrowed. "Again, why do you want to know? Don't you have a recipe to tend to anyways?"

Behind me, Chase finally retreated to his side of the kitchen. "I was just thinking I might be able to help, is all. Yeesh."

I let out a huff as I scooped my well-done omelet onto a plate. When Yolanda walked in with a bag of groceries, I seized my chance to be gone eagerly. "Look's like my shift's done. See ya!" I swiftly made my escape out the door.

After I left, Chase shook his head but didn't look at Yolanda from what he was doing. "What's up with her? A bit touchy, if you ask me."

Yolanda gave a short laugh. "Oh, don't be too rough on my granddaughter, Chase. She's still getting used to have you around."

This time he did look up from his task of chopping up rice and yams on the cutting board. He blinked curiously at his mentor. "Naomi's your granddaughter? I thought only Maya was."

"Yes, she's my granddaughter all right. She got all her looks from her father, but she's got my daughter's rebel personality. Though I don't think she realizes it."

Chase nodded and continued making his dish. "I'm guessing neither of them are around anymore, am I right?"

Yolanda sighed softly. "Her father, Seymour, left before she was even born, and Abigail died of pneumonia when Naomi was four. She had so much potential and life ahead of her, too... Her blasted boyfriend didn't even come to mourn her."

The corners of Chase's mouth tugged downward. "That's too bad," was all he could think to say.

Over the next few weeks, Chase seemed almost more friendly towards me. I didn't know what inspired the change of character, but a part of me felt a little happy the sarcastic boy was opening up more. Then again, the other part, the _bigger_ part, was suspicious.

But it did feel really nice to have someone to talk to besides my family.

"Hey, it doesn't seem anything's bothering you anymore," Chase cautiously reminded me of my blowout a few weeks ago. I stiffened, then shrugged, telling myself to knock it off.

"...Can I ask what the problem was?" he asked after a small hesitation.

I had to think about that one. I wasn't sure how he would react if I told him the truth; that _he_ was the one bothering me.

But I shouldn't have worried too much, because I never even got a chance to open my mouth before my annoying cousin Maya burst into the kitchen from upstairs, eyes all for Chase. It was painfully obvious she had a big thing for him, and I denied myself of the pricks of jealousy every time I saw them even in the same room talking to each other.

"Chase! Chase!" she exclaimed in her incredibly girly voice that I hated so much. Chase rolled his eyes and sighed, both of which Maya was seemingly oblivious to.

"I suppose you want one of my leftover dishes."

"Ooh, yes please!" Maya licked her lips at the thought of Chase's delicious cooking.

"Here." His voice was almost begrudging as he turned to the counter and grabbed an extra dish he had made earlier today, some herb fish, made with excellent quality saury. I wondered why he would waste a dish like that on Maya. She eagerly took it and ate it right on the spot, not even bothering to say thank you.

Chase looked at her expectantly as she finished.

"Um, what was I gonna say... Oh yeah! Chase, I made something for you!" Maya revealed a piece of seemingly harmless strawberry shortcake.

I shrank away from it even though I was on the other side of the kitchen. This cake was far from harmless. The strawberry was greenish, obviously not ripe - or maybe old? - and the frosting looked sloppily thrown on. The cake part was also made with stale ingredients, and it's bad when you can tell that from several meters away. I suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for Chase.

"I want you to try it!" Maya voiced the words we had all been fearing in an all-too-cheerful voice.

"Um, Maya...? I've had... experiences... with your cooking..."

"But Chase!" she whined. "This time it'll be different."

"Did you triple-check the ingredients, then?" Now he was suddenly critical and serious. "Did you-"

"Yes, yes! I put my heart and soul into it. It should be fine! I swear!"

"Okay..." Chase reluctantly took the cake, Maya looking anxious and him looking like he feared for his well-being. I was a bit worried myself.

He carefully ate it. At first it looked like he'd actually be okay, but then he suddenly doubled over, his purple eyes wide.

"How... How is it?" Maya asked hesitantly, apparently blind to Chase about to _hurl_ right in front of her. I resisted the urge to bring my hand to my face.

"Well, words can hardly describe it, but I'll give it a shot..." Chase said after he recovered. "It's _way_ too sweet, the texture is like sandpaper, and it's almost too thick to swallow. I'm just gonna spit it out in the sink now, all right?"

Maya looked hurt. "Why are you even ASKING, Chase? You're so mean!" And with that, she ran out, leaving Chase to do as he asked and me feeling smug.

Wait... What was I thinking? I did _not_ feel smug about Chase criticizing Maya. In fact, I didn't care at all. I quickly whisked around to drop some blueberries into the blender behind me. I turned it on high so if Chase said anything, I couldn't hear it.

When I finished my blueberry juice I turned around to a puzzle-faced Chase. I gave the signature family smile to him, then Yolanda came in and signaled the end of my shift for that day. I quickly exited, grateful to leave the awkward scene.

I chewed my lip a little nervously when I woke up. I immediately knew what day it was; Spring twenty-third. I was fretting over this the night before, too. It was Chase's birthday. I shouldn't have cared, but I didn't know what to do. I was still a bit resentful of him, but now that I'd actually gotten to know him a bit, he was kind of nice.

Finally, I made up my mind, my jaw set and feeling determined not to mess this up or back out. Early in the morning, right when the place opened, I snuck over to On the Hook, where Pascal agreed to take me to the Gull Islands since the sea was thankfully calm. Once there, I quickly found what I was looking for, plus a few other things I could use in the kitchen at work that day. I was back at the Sundae Inn right on time.

By the time Chase showed up for work, I was clumsily retrieving a chestnut pie from the oven. My co-worker gave me a tired greeting, but I said nothing and didn't even look at him. It had only been two days since the incident with Maya, and I had been acting kind of weird the last day at work too, so Chase probably didn't think much of my silence.

In truth, right at that moment I had completely forgotten about that event. My heart was hammering away inside my chest, and my face felt a bit flushed. I was really nervous, but I didn't know why. What was wrong with me? Why was it so hard to just walk up to a person and give them a birthday present? I had felt so confident that morning...

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I snatched his gift from the counter and marched straight up to Chase when he turned around from his cooking, and shoved his birthday present into his arms.

"Here, I heard you like oranges. Happy birthday."

I was certain my face was beet-red. I looked down from Chase's surprised expression, then walked away.

"I'd actually forgotten it was my birthday, but... Thanks."

I coughed, hating the feelings my unconscious side of my brain was sending. It wasn't _possible_ for me to like Chase, not even a little bit. Because he stole what I always dreamed of being, ever since I was a little girl. He ruined it. He ruined _everything_.

Yet here I was, giving him a birthday present, and getting jealous of my cousin for liking him!

My face darkened and I set down the chopping knife I was about to use for slicing up an apple. I quietly put the apple back, then walked out of the kitchen. I heard Chase stop what he was doing and turn around to look at me as I went past him. "Naomi? Where-?"

"I'm sorry, Chase... I, uh, I don't feel very good. Tell Yolanda when she gets here, please." Then I ran out, feeling deja vu as I sprinted to my house early from work again, just like when Chase had first arrived. Though this time the only water on my face was the tears already rolling down my cheeks.

Once inside, I kneeled down by my little altar for my mom once again, tears still flowing.

"Mom... I wanted to be the best... l-like you... But now... I'm just confused! Chase is b-better than me... and part of me h-hates him for it... but at the same time... It's just so c-confusing!" I repeated, practically wailing. Finally I just buried my face in my arms, trying to control my crying and feelings.

I never knew it, but right outside, Chase had his hand on the doorknob, listening unintentionally at first, then his curiosity piqued when he heard me say "I wanted to be the best". Not wanting to interrupt my ranting, he listened on until I finished in mild surprise. Then before I possibly got up and discovered him, he walked back to work with a grim-like expression, his lips pursed as he sorted out what I had just mindlessly sobbed.

He shouldn't have worried, because I eventually fell asleep like that, kneeling next to my mother's picture. And, of course, I dreamt of him.

I stood on the porch of my tiny house, smiling genuinely. This was the best I had felt ever since Chase came to Waffle Island, and I was certain no one could spoil it!

_Summertime's the best,_ I thought happily to myself as I set off for work. The trees were a lush green, the sky was a deep, cloudless blue, and the whole world just seemed contagiously cheerful. I doubted even Chase could ruin this! Too bad my birthday was nearly the last day of the year, in cold, boring Winter.

I entered the Sundae Inn with a large smile lighting my tan features. Yolanda looked up from flipping a pancake, looking friendly but had raised eyebrows at my good mood.

"Hello, Yolanda!" I greeted her with a huge grin. "What's up?"

She gave me a slightly suspicious look. "Okay, Naomi, what happened?" But her tone was light-hearted and she was obviously grateful to see me in a pleasant mood once more.

My smile would've widened if it wasn't already as wide as it could get. "Summer happened, that's what."

Yolanda gave a bemused smile back at me. "But Summer happened five days ago."

I shrugged. "I tend not to get in the mood until conditions are just right. The past few days have been too cloudy."

My grandmother rolled her eyes, though her smile still remained. "I'm glad to see some of the old Naomi back."

I didn't comment on that and just went straight to the kitchen to start work. Today, I was going to cook my best.

At mid-day, I had just completed a salmon sushi platter when a girly voice shattered my concentration - and lowered my good mood considerably.

"Hey, Naomi."

I groaned inwardly and turned to face my cousin. "Yes, Maya?" I asked with a sigh. At least I knew she wouldn't be around long. Sometimes Maya would randomly pop in to taste some of the food we were cooking or ask for something. I will give her that she was an excellent food tester, though that didn't change how annoying she was.

"So what's up with you and Chase?"

I nearly choked on my own spit. Whoa, she caught me off guard there! She watched me closely as I recovered, then proceeded to stare at her incredulously. "What do you mean, 'what's up with me and Chase'?" I hated to admit my voice sounded a higher octave than usual.

Maya looked at me hard, as if her glare would make me admit something. "I've seen you two together. You look a little too happy when you talk to each other."

"Maya, we're just co-workers," I said, but I feared I sounded a little jittery. My face had also started to redden.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, don't think I won't be watching you from now on. Chase is _mine_, got that?"

My eyes widened, and I almost had to clap a hand over my mouth to keep from bursting out into hysterical laughter. I had never seen Maya's feisty side. Luckily, she seemed to think my widened eyes were of fear, not amusement, and she stalked away, brimming with satisfaction that she'd made it clear that I was to stay away from her Chase.

But by now my amusement was gone, yet my eyes were still wide. My thick-skulled cousin was partially right, I realized. I did feel a bit happier whenever I talked to Chase. At first I tried to convince myself it was just because he was someone other than Yolanda or Aunt Colleen, someone who I could be more open and less polite around and and not worry about being criticized for it. Deep down, though, I knew it wasn't true. Despite all my efforts to hate him, to resent him for being better than me, I ended up being my happiest around him. I liked Chase. He was my only real friend. Maybe... Maybe even _more_ than a friend.

That thought was almost too much to bear right now.

For the rest of the day, I did my best to conceal my now-dazed mood from Chase and Yolanda and try to remain as positive as I had been that morning.

The next day, I woke up and automatically started getting ready for work. Until I caught a glance at the calendar, that is. I smacked myself upside the head and dropped my apron to the ground. Of course! How could I have forgotten? There was no work today. It was Summer seventh, the Ocean Festival.

I was once again in a knock-out good mood as I strolled down to Waffle Town, humming to myself and waving to anyone who happened to pass by. Vaguely, I wondered if Chase would be coming to the festival.

Thinking of Chase made me think of cooking, and I suddenly remembered all the food I had made yesterday to sell here. I quickly made a U-turn to go back to the Sundae Inn, where all my seafood dishes were stored in the fridge. I got in and out within five minutes, my arms full of plastic cases, which were full of shark fin stew, herb fish, and sushi, plus a few others, and I set off for Cream Beach to set up my stall.

Already at the beach were Pascal and Sue, setting up their own stands. I think I was remotely related to Sue; my father was her cousin or something. Either way, I was still practically raised by her, so when I came down to the beach, I had to set down all my food before Sue came and knocked it out of my arms with a bear hug.

"Oh, Naomi! It's so good to see you! It's been a year now!" I smiled as Sue continued to fuss over me. It was nice having a motherly figure around. I had grown up on Toucan Island, raised by Sue and Samson when my mom had died until I was 16, then I moved back to the mainland to train under Yolanda. By that point Chase had left, so that's why I never knew of him.

"Why haven't you come and visited? You need to see me more often."

"Sorry, Sue. I'm just really busy with the cooking here and all that."

My foster mother nodded morosely. "I suppose it would be a hassle. How's Selena, by the way? Samson and I are lonely; neither of you come by!" She laughed, but it sounded slightly sad. I frowned. I really did need to make an effort and visit Sue more in the future.

"Selena's good," I told her carefully. It wouldn't do to tell her that her daughter actually had plenty of free time to visit her mom; free time she used to aimlessly wander around Waffle Island instead. I felt a prick of annoyance at how lazy she was. Selena didn't even have a proper job!

"Here, hon, let me help you with your stall," Sue kindly interrupted my thoughts. I was about to recline her offer when I decided I liked having her company.

"Thanks," I said genuinely, then we set to work on organizing all the food I had brought and putting prices on them.

We finished just in time for the festival to start. People immediately started to come to the beach, the first ones being Samson, Hamilton and Toby. Within the first hour all three bought something from me. I had originally offered Samson's to be free, but he argued, saying I needed the extra cash. I eventually gave in and took the money.

I had just finished collecting money from Toby and was sitting in the shade underneath the cash register, counting my earnings so far when a familiar voice startled me - _again_.

"Hey. Mind if I get something?"

As I hastily straightened up, I hit my head on the small table that the register sat on. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing my head with my hand that still held a wad of money. "Um, hi, Chase. Sure. What do you want?"

He shrugged indifferently, though his eyes gleamed with what I took to be amusement at my little blunder. I felt my face flush.

"Hm, I was eyeing that risotto over there. I remember you making that yesterday. It smelled pretty good."

I nodded and turned to make my way over to the dish Chase wanted. Inevitably, I tripped on one of my boot laces. Luckily I didn't break anything, but I did drop some of my cash and had to bend over to pick it up. Mustering up all the dignity I had left, which wasn't much, I got back to the register to charge Chase for the seafood risotto.

"Someone's clumsy," he remarked bluntly as I totaled the price on the cash register. But somehow I didn't feel offended, and when I looked up, Chase was smiling. My face turned even pinker and I absolutely hated the way my heart was fluttering.

"That'll be 300G." I had to force my voice to sound normally-pitched.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "The price tag said 400."

"Well, you're my friend, so you get a discount!" I blurted, not able to look him in the eyes anymore. I was sure my face was a near-impossible shade of red.

From what I could see, he shrugged again, then handed me the money. I counted it out, then looked up on impulse. "But-"

"Keep the change," Chase said with a devious little grin. I sighed and put the full 400G into the cash register along with the other money I had been counting.

As the drawer noisily shut, I looked up to see a commotion by the water. Then Sue spotted me and called out, "Hey, Naomi! Come on, we're getting ready to play the stone-skipping game!"

That made a smile come to my lips. I loved stone-skipping; Sue had taught me when I was really little. Since then I had become so good at it that I was better than her. And Sue was the champion.

I started off towards the crowd at the shore before noticing Chase hung back. I turned around half-way there to look at him questioningly. "Chase? Are you coming?"

For the first time since I had known him, Chase looked uncertain. He shook his head. "No."

I frowned. "Why not? It's really fun."

"I... I don't know how to skip rocks."

I laughed. He sounded like he expected me to think it was a crime or something. "Then I'll just have to teach you. Come on." On pure impulse, I walked back to where he stood. Surprising both of us, I grabbed his hand and started back again. He followed without restraint.

"Well, who's your friend there?" Sue asked me with a wink when we caught up with the group. Part of me wondered if Chase was blushing too. I let go of his hand.

"My _friend_ here is Chase," I told her through gritted teeth, putting extra emphasis on "friend", just to get my point across. Sue smiled knowingly, and I tried to ignore her until she spoke up again.

"So is he playing too?"

Both of us shook our heads. "I need to teach him," I explained.

Sue's smile widened into a grin. "You're in good hands, Chase."

I looked away before I could allow my face to redden for the thousandth time that day.

"I know I am." Oh, I could just _see_ the smirk on his face!

"Let's go," I muttered, pulling him away from Sue. _Hm,_ I thought, back on track with the idea of teaching Chase how to skip stones. _I can't teach him here, during the competition..._ I looked around the shoreline for a not-so-crowded place. Spotting one, I snatched a few skipping rocks from a bucket that was obviously for the contest, but I took no notice and led Chase to the secluded area.

"Okay, grab a stone," I instructed him, holding out a handful for him to choose from.

I knew if I wasn't his friend, he would have made a comment like "well, duh", but he seemed to bite it back. A little thrill of happiness I had long gave up trying to deny anymore shot through me.

After he chose one, I continued, "So, you hold it like this..."

He stood by me - I tried not to take too much notice on how close - and carefully reproduced my hand positions and movements. Finally he experimentally threw his stone.

It skipped once... Twice... Three times before sinking. I blinked in surprise as I saw Chase smile. Not his usual smile. A wide, open smile I knew he would be caught dead with before he showed it in public.

I had to harden my melting heart before I completely lost it, so I gave him a smirk. "You think that was good? Watch and learn from the master."

My hand found a nice, smooth stone from my sweatshirt pocket and in less than a second I had flicked my wrist to send it flying over the calm water. It skipped at least fifteen times before stopping.

Looking back at Chase, I almost felt bad by the mix of admiration and discouragement on his face.

"...Well, that was pretty good for a beginner," I told him in what I hoped was an encouraging tone.

He gave me an apologetic smile, aware he had shown more emotion than usual on his face. "Thanks, Naomi."

I offered him another stone, and he tried again, this time with a bit less success. Smiling, I gave him yet another one. When I noticed his hand in the wrong position, I stopped him and demonstrated it myself.

We continued this for several hours until Chase really had the hang of it - and we ran out of skipping rocks.

"You still have a ways to go," I told my friend matter-of-factly. "At least a few years of practice ahead of you."

Chase rolled his eyes, smiled, and shook his head. "Yeah right. I'm already halfway there!"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He nudged my side.

I scoffed, then nudged him back harder.

Smirking now, he pushed.

I repeated his action, giggling.

Finally Chase gave me a shove that sent my sprawling into the sand. I gasped and his eyes went wide.

"Naomi? Are you okay? I'm s-"

"You jerk!" I interrupted his apology. But I was laughing. Immediately, relief flooded his purple gaze. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the water, kicking off my boots and socks as I did so.

"Here. That's for shoving me!" I cupped some water in my hands and threw it at him teasingly, getting his sleeve a little wet.

Chase's eyes narrowed and he gave an evil little smile. "It's on, Naomi!" He proceeded to kick off his sandals, roll up his pant legs, take off his apron (why was he wearing that here in the first place, anyways?), and run to join me in the water. By the time he was taking off the apron, though, I already had another handful of cold, salty water coming at him. It got his feet, and he gave me a joking glare before heading into the water.

We splashed and laughed until it got to be around five-thirty. The sun was starting to get low, making the temperature drop, so we made out way out of the water. I noticed Pascal and Sue taking down their stands, and I gave an apologetic smile to Chase. "I'd better go take my stall down, too."

He nodded, then looked down at himself. I had found out that I was considerably more at home in the water than Chase, and so I was able to dodge the majority of his splashes. As you can guess, he... could not. The result was a relatively dry Naomi and a soaked Chase.

"I'd better go home and get out of these clothes." Chase voiced our thoughts at the moment. I nodded in understanding.

"That was really fun. We'll have to do it again next year." I grinned. "So I can kick your butt again!"

This time Chase scoffed. "I'll be better next time, mark my words." And with that he walked up the darkening beach, grabbing his apron and sandals on his way.

Suddenly feeling lonely, I trudged up to my boots and socks, snatched them up, and clutched them to my chest as I got over to my abandoned stall.

To my surprise I found an extra pile of bills stacked beside the cash register. It was a good thousand more than my earnings from this morning, and I was about to quizzically pick them up when Sue's voice sounded behind me.

"You and your boyfriend looked like you were having fun out there, so I took over your stand for a bit. People really like your cooking, you know."

Just when I had thought I couldn't get any more embarrassed in one day. I didn't even register what she had said past the boyfriend part. "He's not... my boyfriend..." I barely managed not to yell at my foster mother.

"I'm sure he isn't, hon." Sue grinned disbelievingly. "I was to hear the whole story on your new... friend, either way."

Sighing, I started telling her about how I met Chase as we folded the tarp I had used for shade and put the leftover food and cash register away. I felt stupid as I had to stuff my pockets with all the money I earned; I had forgotten to bring anything to store it in.

"That is a tricky situation you got yourself into," Sue remarked when I had finished. "Though I think you're wrong to want to not like him because he's better than you."

I looked at my feet, feeling ashamed. But it was just my personality; what could I say?

"You could probably learn a thing or two from him."

That jabbed me. I tried to keep silent and calm, and my temper under control. Even the thought of backing down to learn things from Chase burned me up. Yes, I considered him a friend, but that didn't mean I was over resenting him. I couldn't help feeling jealous.

"And one last thing: You've got it bad, girl."

This time my face shot up to stare at her. Sue was just nodding. "Yep. I'm betting you have one biiig crush on this Chase."

My cheeks were steadily growing hotter and hotter, and not from embarrassment alone. It was one thing to give in and ask for help from someone; it was another thing entirely to admit to liking them! I wasn't quite ready for that. Nooo way.

"P-Please, Sue. Now's not the time." I stood up from where I was sitting on a crate and walked down the beach, sitting down at a lone spot of sand by the waves to let my troubled mind go blank for a while.

Suddenly a voice startled me, thankfully not Chase's for once. He'd probably ask what was wrong if he noticed my sulking behavior.

"The fireworks show will be starting soon. Get good seats before they're gone!" Mayor Hamilton was the owner of the voice. He was standing up on the sidewalk with his ridiculous smile. I turned my back to him to glance around my spot, and was satisfied that I would have a pretty good view of the show. Nothing like fireworks to get your mind of things.

The sun was soon a sliver of gold on the horizon. A shrill whistle sounded through the cooling air as the first firework went off. It exploded into a million neon blue and red sparks and I couldn't help but let my mouth drop open a tiny bit.

"You enjoy fireworks too, huh?"

I congratulated myself as I didn't jump at Chase's voice for once. But I did whip my head around to stare at him with wide eyes. He was now in a fresh change of dry clothes - pretty much the same thing besides his apron.

"I... I thought you left," was I could think of to lamely say.

"Uh, yeah, but I never said I wouldn't be coming back."

"You never said you would be either."

"Well, I like fireworks. And... yeah."

I tilted my head. It was obvious he had been about to say something else, then seemed to catch himself. I could've sworn I saw some pink to his cheeks, but it was so dark now I couldn't be sure. My lips pursed as I hoped he hadn't been about to say what I thought.

"...You don't mind if I sit down, right?" he continued awkwardly after the silence.

I suddenly felt flustered. "Oh, yeah. I mean, no, I don't mind." I scooted over self-consciously to make a little more room for him, even though there really wasn't any need for it.

He sat down about a meter away right as the next firework went off without looking at me. I had to wrench my gaze away, much to my annoyance, and focus my attention on the fireworks.

When there was a pause while people got more stuff to light, Chase spoke up again.

"You know, I never knew my parents either." He sounded indifferent, but when I snapped around to look at him in bewilderment, even in this light I could see there was the smallest of frowns on his mouth. I frowned too.

"Who told you that I don't know my parents?" I tried to sound suspicious, though it came out more curious.

"Yolanda. Who else?"

I ignored his sarcastic tone and allowed him to continue.

"Unlike you, though, I don't even know their names. I don't even have a picture, so I can't remember their faces either. I guess..." A few more fireworks boomed and he waited for them to fade. "I guess that's why everyone at the Inn looks after me."

Chase gave he a small, almost shy smile so out of character I was taken aback. Once recovered, I returned it with more of a lopsidedness to it. "Maybe me too." I didn't really feel that now was the time to point out Yolanda and everyone else there except him was related to me. Sometimes it didn't feel like it.

"I guess we're not so different..." I mused aloud before I even realized what I was saying. I wasn't sure if Chase heard me, though, because his attention was on the next set of fireworks and he didn't answer me. After I mentally slapped myself, I thought over my blurt and found that it was pretty true. No parents to remember, a bit secretive with strangers, sarcastic personalities, love cooking...

I had to stop the list there before I really freaked myself out. Who would've thought?


	2. Chapter 2

Exactly two weeks later after the fireworks show, I woke up in the middle of the night to a loud boom and a shaking house. I was immediately wide awake. What could that be? An earthquake? My guess was incorrect as my bed became still once more. Half a second later I remembered Yolanda and Uncle Jake nervously making preparations for a typhoon yesterday. This must've been it. And it was pretty dang close, judging by the shaking house.

I lay still, my eyes wide open, too much adrenaline coursing through me to go back to sleep. I waited for the next rumble and flash, but instead heard a sharp cracking noise. Was that the thunder? No, there was no flash. Five seconds later the real thunder shook my small one-room house again, a little less severely this time. Or did it feel weaker because I had been expecting it?

I didn't have time to ponder over that because the cracking was there again - almost earsplitting. My heart started to pound, and for no apparent reason I jumped out of bed, put on some pants and my sweatshirt, and slid my mother's picture out of the frame.

My gut was telling me nothing good was going to happen anytime soon. It was also urging me to get the heck out of my house. I obeyed without question or hesitation, since I had learned to trust this sixth sense of mine when I just barely escaped a tidal wave thanks to it on Toucan Island when I was much younger.

I had clicked the door in place behind me outside when another angry crack came from the left side of my house. I started to back away, to get a better view at first, but those few steps ended up saving me a lot of pain and possibly my life because just then the giant pine tree standing off where the cracking had come from toppled over, completely crushing half of my little house.

I stood there, gaping in disbelief at the tree as the rain slowly soaked through my simple sweatshirt. I clung to my mom's photo, careful not to get it wet even in the daze I was in.

My house was pretty much obliterated right then and there, within ten seconds of me getting out and standing over where I was now.

Finally another clap of thunder startled my brain into working again. I needed somewhere to stay for at least the night. Uncle Jake, Aunt Colleen and Maya at the Sundae Inn probably wouldn't be able to hear me if I knocked on the door, and if I yelled I'd probably only succeed in waking up the whole town.

My grandma already had that girl Elli staying at her place; she had no extra room for me. Plus, her house was too far away in the dark. I'd end up falling flat on my face or hitting my head on something before I even got halfway there.

Then my only other option I could think of at the moment was... Chase. Of course. It was _always_ Chase.

All I had to do to get to his place was to follow the path north of my place, take the first left, then basically continue straight until I ran into his house.

As I sulkily trudged up the path, my mind, in a late reaction, registered the intensity of what had just happened. My house was gone. Along with most of my junk in it, too.

Eyes wide open and unblinking with shock, I silently hugged my mother's picture close and wrapped my sweatshirt around me tighter as I followed the flashing outline of the path.

I finally found Chase's door to his house and pounded on it with shaky hands. My now-numb brain hadn't even noticed that the lights were on, and my eyes were momentarily blinded as he opened the door bewilderedly.

I bit my lip as he stood there, in his normal clothes in the middle of the night, staring at my sodden, bedraggled figure in confusion until I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out crying and fell into his warm, dry arms, getting his poor clothes almost as soaked as I was from my tears alone.

Even though he was incredibly confused and had no idea what was wrong, Chase did his best to calm me down and set up a bed on the couch for me. When I had at last cried myself dry, I sank gratefully into the plush cushions and warm blankets and fell asleep without saying a word to my friend.

After I few minutes of watching me sleep curiously, Chase had the feeling he had done the right thing by making me a bed and stood up, glancing down at his now-drenched shirt and apron. Oh well. It had been about time to change clothes and get to sleep anyways, he thought as he put away his ladle in the kitchen and stored the ingredients for the chocolate mousse he had been about to make. The storm had woken him up and he couldn't get back to sleep, so he had decided to cook something to pass the time until his eyelids started getting heavy again.

He silently walked into his room to change into something drier, giving me one more quick glance as he passed.

"Naomi, wake up. Are you feeling better? Here, I made something for you." A familiar voice penetrated into my dreaming world. I squinted my already-closed eyes and shook my head as if to dislodge an annoying bug from my hair.

A finger brushed away my wildly tangled hair from my face, letting light hit my eyelids. I slowly and reluctantly allowed myself to wake up.

Suddenly my brow furrowed in confusion. Where was I? This definitely wasn't my house; the ceiling was too white. My rickety old place had yellowing walls. And I smelled something sweet... Chocolate? And there was someone else here. The person who woke me up in the first place.

I blinked, my dark green eyes wide now, and sat up quickly. My gaze darted around to take in my surroundings, then I saw him sitting on the edge of the coffee table. Chase.

Everything came flooding back to me at once; the storm, the shaking house, the tree...

I had to press my teeth together to the point where they felt about to crack to prevent myself from crying. When I looked over at Chase again, deep concern was showing in his eyes and his face, which I assumed was rare for him.

"You seemed pretty shaken up last night," he began before I could say anything, picking up a small cup that sat beside him and handing it to me. I couldn't bring myself to smile but hoped my gratitude would show in my eyes as I gingerly sipped the perfect hot cocoa. I loved chocolate.

"You'll tell me what happened, I hope?"

I nodded but held up a finger, signaling that I needed a minute. If I talked now, the tears would start flowing uncontrollably again. I pretended I wanted to drink some more cocoa, though.

He also nodded and added, "I called in sick for both of us. Yolanda wanted to come see what was wrong but I told her she was needed at work... Really, I'm guessing you don't want to be too crowded right now."

Somehow I wasn't surprised Chase knew exactly what I needed. Our personalities were so alike, as I had discovered two weeks previously, so I guessed he would have wanted the same thing if he was in my shoes. Although I couldn't imagine him crying like a deranged little kid with nightmares in front of me if his house was taken down by a tree.

When my cup was drained, I dared to talk. "So, obviously we had that big storm last night," I started quietly. Chase nodded again.

"Well, last night, I was woken up by some of the thunder. It shook my house because it was so close. I tried just laying there, waiting to go back to sleep, but then I heard this awful cracking..." I continued the story until I got here, at his house.

We were both silent after I finished; Chase probably didn't quite know what to say. Finally I got the nerve to speak up again, though my voice sounded slightly choked. "What should I do now?"

Chase pondered over that for a bit. We sat there in more silence until he answered, "I say we go talk to Yolanda about that. She knows a lot more than me." He gave me a reassuring smile that lifted my spirits miles. I even managed a smile back.

"That sounds good," I replied, barely audible. I took his hand even though I didn't necessarily need it to help me off the couch.

As soon as we stepped out of the door, Chase really surprised me by putting a firm arm around my shoulders. I didn't actually mind, though, and I didn't blush to my approval. But that's coming from the girl who just lost her house.

On our way, I spotted Julius coming out of his house. He raised his fine purple eyebrows that bugged me so much and smiled, seeing us as prime gossiping material. Chase and I just both narrowed our eyes at the pretty boy, not in the mood. Chase shook his head to make sure Julius got the point.

Yolanda was already onto us as soon as both our feet were inside the Inn. My grandma mistook Chase's arm around my shoulders as him supporting me because of an injury of some kind, and we both had to shout at the same time to get her to stop jabbering about getting me to the Clinic.

Chase's arm slid away as he explained what had happened to my house to Yolanda, Uncle Jake, and Aunt Colleen, who listened with horrified expressions. I was barely paying attention, since I had just spotted Maya standing at the large stair. Obviously, she had seen Chase with his arm around me, and obviously, she hadn't heard he had called in "sick" today and had been heading down to see him. Her turquoise eyes were alight with fury, and I was almost taken aback at how protective she was. I had always thought of Maya as a dumb, delicate girly-girl who, if anyone needed protecting, it was her in need. Seeing her rage at me being merely supported by her crush proved me oh-so wrong.

I held her attempt of a menacing gaze until I almost snorted with how ridiculous she was acting. Right then Yolanda was beckoning me over to join the little huddle she, Chase, Uncle Jake and Aunt Colleen had formed.

All amusement gone now, I wearily took a few steps over to them and listened.

"Naomi, I'm so sorry, but you can stay here only so many nights for free unless you have a date when your house will be livable again. It's getting to be the busy time of the year, so I need all the rooms I can," Colleen told me, her expression full of pain. I nodded in sullen understanding.

My eyes suddenly widened. "Can I talk to Dale? To see when the house will be done?"

Yolanda raised her eyebrows. "Honey, you need the money for the repairs first."

My spirits were sinking very quickly. I hastily tallied up how much money I could spare, and how much it would probably cost, and was silent.

Everyone was staring at me expectantly. I looked down and tried to keep my voice from cracking. "I don't know if I'll have enough. Let me call him."

Uncle Jake showed me to the phone, which I perfectly knew where it was, but I was so nervous I was grateful for his supervision. Shakily, I dialed the carpenter's number. Luke answered, and of course picked up the note of distress in my voice. He demanded I tell him what happened. I was touched how concerned he was for someone he barely knew, but I still couldn't bring myself to smile.

"Oh, jeez." I could practically see the look of dismal on his face. "Here's Pops. Good luck, Naomi." Luke handed the phone to Dale while hastily giving him a summary of what happened.

I was not a very wealthy person, hence the tiny house and how old and messy it was. The only reason I had even lived there was because I had inherited it, probably from my dad. My pay at work was a bit low, especially compared to people like the blacksmith, Ramsey, or Dr. Jin, so I basically got enough to live by and maybe a couple hundred G for spending.

In any case, my pay was most definitely not enough to cover the cost for my house, even if I got a discount, and even with the extra bit I earned from the Ocean Festival. WIth all the money I had right now I'd be able to, but I still needed food and essentials like that. I had the option of going into debt, but I wasn't willing to do so. It would be at least two years before it would be paid off.

"Thank you, Dale," I managed, then dropped the phone with a clatter onto the receiver. I buried my face in my hands, uselessly trying to hold in my tears. My family and Chase got the message; I wouldn't be able to live on Waffle Island anymore.

A few hours later, we had everything sorted out. I had until Winter 5th to stay at the Sundae Inn and still work to get a little extra money before I left. Pascal agreed to let me have an exception of a free ride until the next island or city, where I would find another inn to stay and and maybe a place to work until I had enough money to buy another house and start a new life.

The thought occurred to me that I didn't think I'd mind it quite as much if I hadn't met Chase. I quickly shoved it to the side.

"I guess I should get to work..." I said after a moment of silence where all of us sat at at one of the tables in the dining area.

Yolanda gave me a sharp look. "It's okay, Naomi, you should rest."

"No," I cut her off. "I want to work. It'll get my mind off this stuff."

Beside me Chase shook his head to stop Yolanda from protesting further. She gave an uncharacteristic defeated shrug. "I'll go tell Hamilton about your plans, then."

In the kitchen, I successfully preoccupied my troubled mind with cooking for around an hour until Chase painfully brought me back to reality.

"So you're staying for the cooking contest," he started.

I knew he hadn't intended on causing me pain, so I accepted the invite to a conversation. "Yeah. It's always been my favorite festival. Although this year I guess I'll have some competition," I realized with a little hollow laugh.

Chase flashed me a small grin that I barely caught out of the corner of my eye. For some reason I found it contagious enough to put a tiny smile on my own mouth.

"Just because you're leaving doesn't mean I'll go any easier. Unless you want me to?"

I blinked. We knew each other's feelings so well, yet we'd only become friends around a season ago. It was almost uncanny; we could practically read each others thoughts.

"Nah, give it all you got, please. I don't like it when people get all sympathetic when something happens to me."

He nodded. "I figured as much." See what I mean?

"You'll probably win, anyways," I sighed with a shrug. Nothing much I could do there.

I could practically see his eyebrows arch in my mind. "Don't be too sure about that, Naomi. First of all, your cooking's seriously good. Second, if you keep doubting yourself like that, you _will_ end up losing to me. You're giving yourself a self-fulfilling prophecy."

I almost couldn't tell if my face was burning with more shame at his scolding or embarrassment from his praise. I busied myself with idly stirring my clam soup I was in the process of cooking instead of talking anymore.

"Too bad you'll miss the Thanksgiving Festival." He made my face red all over again right as it returned to its normal color. "I was looking forward to tasting your cake."

"How do you know I was even gonna give you cake?" I asked mischievously, determined not to hint him that I was embarrassed in any way.

"Well... I was going to give _you_ cake."

Oh, I should've seen that one coming. Of course he was going to give me cake if he expected one for me. I mentally smacked myself and tried not to feel too stupid.

"Maybe I should just make one right now, then!" I suggested before I realized what I was saying.

"Beat ya to it." My eyes widened in surprise as I turned around to see Chase pulling a chocolate cake out of the oven. I had been so absorbed with my own cooking and the conversation that I didn't notice the smell or that he was using an oven.

He walked over and handed the cake to me, looking sad. "Thanks for being my friend. Happy early Thanksgiving."

I looked down, surprisingly not to hide my pink cheeks, but to hide the tears in my eyes. "Thank you, too." I hated the way my voice cracked. Suddenly the corner of my mouth twitched upward. "Hey... How'd you know I like chocolate cake best?"

"Lucky guess?"

I raised an eyebrow along with my gaze to look at him skeptically. He actually laughed - a true laugh, not sarcastic or hollow. "Are you kidding me? I've seen the way you scarf down chocolate. You always scoop up a fingerful of it to taste when you're making desserts, too."

Somehow I wasn't bothered that he noticed my little habit and fondness of chocolate. In fact, he seemed much more unsettled than me; I saw the color come to his cheeks as he realized what he had said.

And believe it or not... I felt _pleased_ that Chase paid so much attention to me.

I had to switch the topic or do something quick before I let that disturbing thought sink in. "Well, thanks," I squeaked. "I'll make one for you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded and went back to the cutting board.

I stood there thinking about what to cook next, and of course the only thing that came to mind was cake. I felt dumb again as I set to making Chase a carrot cake; hopefully he liked carrots. And early gifts.

I finished the cake right before closing time. Hastily, I pulled it from the oven and handed it to him before exiting the building, remembering all too late that I had nowhere to return home to.

"Naomi!" Yolanda looked at me in surprise. "I thought you were staying here until Winter."

"I... I wanted to see my house again." I came up with the brilliant excuse before I knew what I was saying. "It doesn't feel right not going home after work," I admitted.

She nodded in understanding and I gratefully passed her to continue to Caramel River.

My teeth found my lip as I took in the sight of my ruined house, half of it smashed in. The giant pine sat there with an almost arrogant air to it.

Pain flashed through me and I suddenly felt angry. Failing to suppress a yell of rage, I swiftly covered the remaining distance between the tree and myself and launched a kick at it, succeeding in taking a little bark off the damp trunk and stubbing all my toes.

Gritting my teeth, I limped over to a low branch coming off the side of the dead tree and sat down. I took off my boot and brought my throbbing foot up on my other knee so I could rub it until the pain went away.

Strangely, I found myself sending a prayer, to the Harvest Goddess. This was weird for me since I had never sent a prayer to anyone or for anything in my life that I could remember.

_Please..._ My eyes closed and a tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't bother wiping it away. _I thought everything happened for a reason. I guess Chase came to the island so we could be friends, even though he ruined my dream of becoming a legendary chef. My mom died so I would be closer to my other family and have a goal in life, maybe. But why bother with all that if it just adds up to me being sent away? It's not making any sense!_

I sat there, my eyes remaining closed, for around a half-hour more until I decided I could bear to go back.

Nearly a season later, a few days before the Harvest Festival, the cooking contest, I got permission from Yolanda to get the day off work and use her kitchen. Why? To prepare a dish for the cooking contest, of course.

For a while, I actually forgot about having to move away and leave all my family and Chase behind. I felt the happiest I had been since the storm. See, that's what cooking does for me.

_I guess I'll actually have to try this year,_ I thought with a little chuckle. Feeling pleasantly determined, I set to work laying out the bags of ingredients I brought and setting up the cooking supplies I would need. I knew from experience that you didn't just make one dish for the contest and call it good, no; you make several - at least ten - and then decide which one has the best chance of winning.

This year I'd probably have to make twenty before choosing; this was Chase I was competing with.

Unfortunately today my cooking skills seemed to be lacking. Quickly, I became discouraged. I began mindlessly making dish after dish after dish, most of which turned out burned or wrong in some way.

By the time the door opened I was so busy frustradedly stirring a pot of miso soup, I didn't notice until he came right up behind me and spoke.

"Need some help with that, Naomi?"

I was so startled by Chase's voice this time that I actually let out a yelp and jumped a little. But he didn't seem to mind or notice and reached over to put his hand over my own on the ladle.

Of course embarrassment was my main reaction to that. I would've been embarrassed anyways for him just to be standing as close as he was, but now he practically had his arm around me. I know he did it before, but I was feeling a bit traumatized then and he was just trying to be a good friend and supportive... Right?

Chase's firm grip on my hands brought me back to the present - sort of. He directed the ladle to start stirring the opposite way that I had been when he walked in and much, much slower. He didn't say anything more, leaving me to drown in my embarrassment and stare at the pot as my face steadily grew hotter and hotter.

Finally the soup was done. We both sensed it at the same time and stopped stirring, both of us reaching for the burner switch at the same time to turn it off. I almost couldn't help laughing, but somehow Chase didn't seem in that kind of mood.

I turned to face him. "So... Why are you here?"

The pot was in the corner of the room, so it felt very cramped. Chase was _right there_ in front of me, and since he was already a little bit taller than me, him this close made me have to tilt my head up so I could look in his eyes. He gave me a curious lopsided smile. "Yolanda told me you were here... I guess I just wanted to see what you were cooking."

I raised my eyebrows half-jokingly. "More like wanted to make sure you cooked up something better than me!"

Chase scoffed and shook his head. "You have so many dishes here, how could I tell what you're going to enter?"

I didn't answer and just smiled. I felt more happy he was here, but I couldn't think of a way to ask him why he had helped me. We were supposed to be against each other, after all.

"Well, really, why are you here?" I repeated, my voice sounding more squeaky than I cared for.

Chase's eyebrows rose slightly. "T... To see you, of course. Why else?"

"Oh," I couldn't stop myself from saying. I blinked. I had thought maybe he had stopped by to pick up an ingredient he or Yolanda needed or something. I hoped I hadn't made him mad.

Suddenly Chase felt way too close. I started to scoot to my left to the open area of Yolanda's kitchen, but I felt Chase's hand touch my arm. I instinctively glanced over, giving him the instant to lean down and briefly brush his lips against mine. Within a second it was over; if you blinked you missed it.

I stood there, frozen in my position, eyes wide. He hadn't even given me a chance to blush! But he already had his back turned to me as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry to have interrupted your cooking. I should be getting back to work anyways," he said bluntly, then he was gone.

Even after he left, I was still motionless, sometimes chewing my lip, then pursing them, and on occasion lightly touching them with my fingers. Had I imagined that? It was so quick. But the soft, tiny sensation was still there.

Finally I shook my head and turned back around. Immediately I eyed the miso soup.

_"Sometimes the simple stuff is the best stuff,"_ I recalled Chase saying once while at work. I knew what I was going to enter in the contest now.

Three days later, on Fall twenty-seventh, I heated and then wrapped up my miso soup and started the long walk from the Sundae Inn to Brownie Ranch.

I found myself actually not caring if Chase won against me. It would just go to show that regular customers to the Inn wouldn't be missing much when I left, I reasoned.

Chase... Not for the first time since three days ago I wondered if I had been imagining the kiss he gave me.

Of course, the fastest route to Brownie Ranch was through the Maple Lake District, where Chase would undoubtedly show up right as I got there. I hadn't seen him since that little incident because of packing and was suddenly nervous. I vowed to act as normal as possible.

Right on cue, Chase was there to meet me at his house.

"Hey," he greeted me with a smile. Okay, so far pretty normal.

"Hi," I replied quietly. His purple gaze found my bowl of miso soup. He had no way of knowing what it was, though, since it had a cover over it to keep the heat in.

"Is that your dish? What is it?"

"None of your business!" I said teasingly, holding the bowl to my side so he couldn't see it anymore. On the inside I was suddenly doubting my choice. How would Chase react when I found out the recipe I had submitted was the one he had helped me with?

"Oh, come on. I'll tell you what I'm submitting..." He waved what he was carrying, a rectangular plate also covered, enticingly in front of me. I turned my head away defiantly.

"No way. You can show me yours, but I won't show you mine!"

"Fine then. Be that way." He turned his head away too. After a few seconds, though, we started laughing.

By the time we got to Brownie Ranch, I was infinitely relieved. Neither of us mentioned what had happened three nights ago and it was pretty much like old times. Again I was becoming a little more convinced it had just been my brain playing sick tricks on me.

We split up to do our own thing at the Festival. I made sure to submit my dish at a different time than Chase entered his, still feeling secretive for no apparent reason. I spent the rest of the time watching the mole-whacking game and adoring Renee's animals.

At five Mayor Hamilton called everyone over for Yolanda to announce the winners of the cooking contest. Feeling a thrill of nervousness, then scolding myself for caring if I won or not, I made my way over and ended up standing next to Chase.

"Hello again," I murmured to him.

"Long time no see." He flashed me a humorous grin. I rolled my eyes at the bad joke.

Yolanda cleared her throat. "Now, I'm happy to announce the winners of this year's Harvest Festival cooking contest. In third place is Elli, with her chocolate cake!"

Everyone clapped politely for the Flower Bud Village girl, who looked happily surprised.

"Next, in second place is..."

I braced myself for my name.

"Colleen, with her vegetable sandwich!"

I hoped my surprise didn't show on my face. That meant... either Chase came in first and my dish didn't even make it, or vice versa, which I sincerely doubted. When my eyes flicked over to Chase for a second, he looked slightly confused too.

My brow furrowed as Yolanda continued with a large smile. "And last but not least, in first place is... Both Chase and Naomi, with chestnut pie and miso soup! This year is the first time we've ever had a tie."

We turned to look at each other, startled by this turn of events. Everyone clapped politely again, though some people looked mildly surprised.

Then Chase smiled. "Well, that was a nice surprise." I could only nod. I wondered if Yolanda was just trying to be nice because I was moving away. Again, I scolded myself. I was being too pessimistic.

Elli, Colleen, Chase and I stayed afterwards to collect our prizes, then we all headed home for the night. Colleen and Elli congratulated me and Chase, but then went silent for the rest of the walk to town.

Right as we arrived at the door to the Sundae Inn, Aunt Colleen turned and gazed at me sadly. I felt uncomfortable as she stared.

Finally she spoke softly. "Everyone will miss you, Naomi. Especially Chase."

I hoped it was too dark for her to see the color of my face. "Um, yeah, we were good friends," I muttered, not quite sure what to say.

She tilted her head, smiling knowingly. "I'm not so sure you were _just_ friends."

I bit my lip. Not this again. "Please, Aunt Colleen, I can't go getting more attached to people than I already am when I'm leaving in six days. I don't know how I'll handle leaving everyone right now as it is anyway!" There was a note of pleading in my voice that in any other circumstances would have kept hidden. Without waiting for my aunt to reply, I pushed past her into the building.

But by now I had stopped denying it on the inside. I did love Chase. He was the only friend I'd ever had, so of course it was going to sprout into something more. It had been inevitable, now that I thought about it.

All the same, I still had to leave him.

The next day I had work off again since it was a Sunday. I slept in, until 10 o'clock, and slowly, groggily, got dressed and made my way downstairs. Everyone greeted me cheerfully, and I tried to return it but was still a bit too sleepy. I ended up yawning and raising a hand in reply.

As I plopped down into a chair at one of the tables, Yolanda came over with some herb tea for me.

"Oh, thank you," I said sincerely.

"Do you want breakfast?" she asked with a smile.

"Nah, I missed it. I can wait until lunch. You don't need to strain yourself for me." I tilted my head to the side. Was everyone in an unusually good mood because they thought it might cheer my up about leaving? Only five more days to go.

My grandma shrugged and scuttled off to resume preparing the kitchen for tomorrow.

I sighed and took a long drink from the tea. I was pretty hungry, but lunch was only a few hours away. After I finished my drink, I set off to help Yolanda in the kitchen. Man, good moods could be so contagious. Maybe that was her reason. Make me in a happy state so I'd feel more inclined to help out.

I was smiling to myself at that thought around eleven when the door opened to reveal none other than - you guessed it - Chase.

"Hey guys, just thought I might stop by to help too. I don't have anything better to do," he responded to our questioning looks. Soon he was in the kitchen with me and Yolanda, assisting us with washing the heaps of leftover dirty dishes from the week and straightening out tablecloths and such. We made pleasant, uninteresting chat as we worked. I realized my good mood had been boosted when Chase had announced he had come to help out. I wondered vaguely if I would be able to stand it when I moved away.

Yet, if I didn't know him any better, Chase's movements, his attitude... He seemed _nervous._ I was totally baffled, but I tried to shrug it off.

At around eleven-thirty Yolanda went home, leaving the last few tidbits and odd dishes for us to finish.

I was setting the last cup in the cupboard when I heard Chase speak up.

"So... Naomi," he started, sounding unsure. I turned to look at him, but found his eyes trained on the plate he was washing.

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling strangely amused. Chase wasn't one to get all stutter-y and nervous.

"I was... Well, I was wondering if you'd like to, uh, go on a picnic with me for lunch." He concentrated intensely on his plate, scrubbing it much harder than necessary. His face was the pinkest I had ever seen.

I found myself trying to smother giggles. Jeez, good moods weren't just contagious; they were intoxicating. "Sure," I managed with a grin. "What, did you think I would say no for some reason?"

He didn't answer and just looked extremely relieved instead. He finished mauling the poor plate with his scrubbing and handed it to me so I could dry it and put it away.

"So, where to?" I asked as we headed out together. To my own surprise, I didn't feel strange or awkward; in fact, I felt very confident.

"I need to stop by my place to grab the food and stuff, and after that I was thinking Alan's Tree at Brownie Ranch?"

I nodded. "Sounds good." Chase was seeming more himself again, but there was still that jittery nervousness underneath that I couldn't understand. I originally thought him asking me for the picnic was the reason for it; obviously he had been planning that. So what else was he thinking of?

I tried not to let that overcrowd my other thoughts, because, hey, it was a sunny day, I was going on a picnic with my best friend, and I was supposed to be in a good mood. I should just relax and chill out for once, stop being suspicious of everything and have some fun.

I waited patiently for Chase as he went inside his house to get food. My stomach rumbled loudly, and I grimaced. I hoped I wouldn't eat like a total pig in front of him, even more so with how good his cooking was.

Soon we had settled down by the big oak tree and ate our lunch, mostly in silence. It wasn't awkward, though, it was pleasant as we enjoyed the cloudless sky, the birds chirping and the mild heat from the sun. It was a gorgeous day, especially for the last day of Fall.

"Your cooking really is the best," I spoke up this time as I finished dessert, some delicious chocolate cookies Chase had no doubt made because I loved chocolate. "Customers at the Inn won't be missing much when I'm gone." My mouth formed a wistful smile as I wiped off my fingers.

I felt Chase's eyes on me. "What do you mean? Of course they would! Your cooking's pretty much as good as mine." I didn't catch how he used "would" instead of "will".

The smile stayed on my lips as I shook my head. "You wouldn't have noticed, but business went up after you started working at the Sundae Inn again. Plus, I was never friends with anyone besides you."

"I bet you they couldn't tell the difference between my cooking and yours. And just because you don't consider someone a friend doesn't mean they don't care about you." He sounded defensive. "Either way, what's not to like about you?"

My eyes averted to the ground. "My bad cooking, my secretive personality," I muttered, but Chase didn't hear.

"You're smart, funny, witty, nice, strong-willed, pretty..."

I looked up at him now, blushing. Darn it, I had been good about that today until now!

He returned my gaze confidently. "It's true."

My good mood was slowly diminishing. I didn't blame Chase, he had been trying to help, but still... I wrapped my arms around my knees and sank my head down.

"Well, I know _I'll_ miss your cooking."

I felt like snorting, but remained silent.

"Don't believe me, huh?" Before I knew what was happening, a hand on my chin gently forced me to look over at Chase, then his lips were on mine.

To tell you the truth, I was glad he'd done that.

About five seconds later we broke apart. I didn't feel like I could hide anything anymore; I was free of my secret. I rested my head on his shoulder. "You know, Chase, ever since you came to Waffle Island, you've made my life miserable. But I think that just made up for all of it," I laughed quietly.

He smiled. "I tried to make that one night at Yolanda's a little more romantic, just to let you know, but you weren't exactly cooperating." The smile turned into a small grin.

I was silent for a few seconds. So that hadn't been my imagination.

Then I frowned. "What will Maya think of all this? She really likes you, I hope you've realized."

"Yeah, I know. Who cares what Maya thinks, though? She's out of luck, as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, maybe for now, but she's going to be after you like there's no tomorrow when I leave." My frown deepened and I felt the threat of tears behind my eyes. "I really don't want to leave you now."

"Hm?" Chase sounded confused for a moment. "Oh! That's right. I almost forgot..."

Curiosity sparked as he reached into one of his pockets. He saw me lean over to get a better look and he scolded me, "Close your eyes!"

Feeling like a naughty kid trying to peek at her birthday present, I obeyed. Something soft was pressed into my hand. It felt like... A feather? Suddenly my heart sped up. That was something important, but I couldn't remember! What did it mean...?

"You can open your eyes now." There was that nervous undertone again in his voice, only a lot more noticeable now. I opened my eyes to glance down to see what I was holding. I think I nearly fainted.

A blue feather was resting in my palm. Oh yeah. That's what was important about a feather. _Chase had just proposed to me!_

At first I was utterly speechless. Why would he propose to me five days from me moving away? Oh, of course. Because if I said yes, I wouldn't have to!

Beside me, Chase looked anxious. I felt bad for making him wait, but I was still in major shock.

I thought about it for a few more moments. Then I realized my answer would have been the same no matter what.

"Yes!" I cried, hugging him. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Things were definitely looking up.


End file.
